Current electronic cigarettes comprises a shell and a nozzle insertedly engaged with inner wall of the shell, and they are interferentially engaged with each other, the shell and the nozzle both are made of soft plastic materials, and the nozzle generally has a hollow chamber structure, without support therein. Since the shell adopts soft plastic materials, the shell and the nozzle would be deformed when squeezed by teeth bite during use, and an axial extruding force on the nozzle is larger than a frictional force between the nozzle and the outer shell, resulting in the nozzle is easy to fall off from the shell.